Melodie
by Ida59
Summary: Sulle note di famose arie d'opera, il racconto della melodia d'un amore coniugale.


Melodie

 **Titolo:** Melodie

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 2 e 18 marzo 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo, drammatico

 **Personaggi** : Lucius, Narcissa

 **Pairing** : Lucius/Narcissa

 **Epoca** : HP 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : nessuno

 **Riassunto:** Sulle note di famose arie d'opera, il racconto della melodia d'un amore coniugale.

 **Parole-pagine:** 862 - 3

 **Nota** : Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?  
 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

 **Raccolta "Le parole del cuore"**

Ebbene sì, stupitevi pure: questa volta l'eroe della storia non è Severus!

No, il mio amore per Severus è sempre incrollabile, ma una sfida è una sfida e non potevo non raccoglierla...

Sedici storie (5 drabble e 9 flash fiction e 2 one-shot), quattro ognuno per i personaggi di Lucius, Remus, Voldemort e Sirius, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka sul Forum "Libertà di sognare"

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 1° febbraio al 18 marzo 2011.

 **Inverno regale** (Lucius – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Dolce malinconia d'autunno** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Estate bruciata** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **L'irruenza della primavera** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Acqua** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

 **L'emozione di vivere** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

 **Occhi** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

 **Lacrime d'umanità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Bruciare di passione** (Voldemort – doppia drabble – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Bruciante possesso** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

 **Bruciare** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

 **Orgoglio e amore** (Remus – one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

 **Un istante d'eternità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 11 – Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda…)

 **Apparenza** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

 **Negli occhi, una vita** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

 **Melodie** (Lucius - one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

Melodie

La Royal Opera House è davanti a noi, con le sei possenti colonne bianche, illuminate dai riflettori, che sorreggono l'imponente frontone: solo i Babbani la chiamano ancora Covent Garden.

I nostri abiti eleganti spiccano tra quelli dei Babbani, resi perfetti dalla magia a loro preclusa; i miei gioielli sono i più preziosi e scintillano sulla mia pelle nivea.

Il palco di famiglia dei Malfoy, il numero 33 a destra, ci attende nella Donald Gordon Grand Tier1, con i suoi velluti rossi e gli stucchi raffinati.

Questa sera c'è un Recital con i tre migliori cantanti del momento, tenore, soprano e basso, oltre ad altri cantanti per le parti minori nei duetti e terzetti; nel programma sono previste arie bellissime dalla melodia unica.

Le luci si abbassano lentamente e le prime note si liberano nell'oscurità protettiva del teatro; la realtà svanisce quando osservo mio marito, il nobile Lucius, e mi perdo nei suoi occhi, argentee scintille che riverberano la luce del palcoscenico.

Sa che lo sto osservando, lo faccio sempre e lui sa quanto mi piace annegare lo sguardo nei suoi occhi; si accomoda meglio sulla poltroncina e poi allunga discreto una mano, le dita affusolate a sfiorare appena le mie.

È la voce del basso a levarsi per prima nell'aria: un brivido mi percorre la pelle ed è il nostro amore, la nostra famiglia che va in scena sulla melodia delle note.

 _Il mio sangue, la vita darei_

 _per vederlo felice, possente!..._

 _E a' miei voti, agli ordini miei_

 _si opporrebbe quel cuor sconoscente?_

 _Di dolcezza l'affetto paterno_

 _a quest'alma sorgente non è…_

 _Pena atroce, supplizio d'inferno_

 _Dio sdegnato l'ha reso per me._ _2_

Il Conte Walter si è macchiato le mani di sangue innocente per assicurare al figlio potere e ricchezze, così come Lucius continua ad indossare ogni notte l'argentea maschera ed impugna lo stiletto dei Mangiamorte.

 _L'alto retaggio non ho bramato_

 _di mio cugino, che sol per esso!…_

 _Ad ottenerlo, contaminato_

 _mi son purtroppo di nero eccesso!..._ _3_

Chiudo gli occhi mentre Lucius mi stringe piano la mano tra le sue: amo la coraggiosa determinazione del Conte, il suo inseguire il potere ed il desiderio di trasmetterlo al figlio.

Mi perdo tra le note, di nuovo cercando l'argento degli occhi di Lucius ed incontro il suo sguardo, sempre sicuro a dispetto dei rimorsi che lo tormentano, deciso, nonostante tutte le preoccupazioni che lo attanagliano, anche se le ombre cupe di Azkaban non lo abbandonano mai: tanti anni fa ha fatto una scelta, come il conte Walter si è tinto le mani di sangue innocente, ed ora sa che non gli è permesso tornare indietro, pena la morte.

Ma nostro figlio ha fatto una scelta diversa ed un amico misericordioso è intervenuto a salvare la sua giovane anima.

Che ne sarà di Draco nella guerra che ormai si approssima inesorabile?

Stringo più forte la mano di Lucius mentre un brivido di paura mi scende lungo la schiena: che ne sarà di noi, della nostra famiglia caduta in disgrazia? Per quanto tempo ancora dovremo inchinarci davanti ad un Mezzosangue che crede di essere immortale? Per quanto tempo, ancora, Lucius dovrà piegare il proprio orgoglio, addirittura ospitandolo nella magione avita?

 _Fin quando sarà necessario._

Me lo ha ripetuto tante volte e ancora lo vedo nei suoi occhi mentre risponde alla mia muta domanda.

Il suo braccio mi circonda la vita e mi trae a sé, la poltroncina che scricchiola un poco mentre appoggio il capo sulla sua spalla, sospirando piano.

Chiudo gli occhi e mi abbandono al calore dell'abbraccio di mio marito, mentre la voce del soprano mi ricorda il gelo della sua mancanza, quel tremendo anno di lontananza, quando era rinchiuso ad Azkaban.

 _Seguo l'impulso interiore,_

 _io non vacillo,_

 _mi dà forza il dovere_

 _d'un fedele amore di sposa!_

 _O tu, per cui tutto sopportai,_

 _possa io penetrare là_

 _dove la malvagità ti tiene in catene,_

 _e portarti il dolce conforto!_ _4_

Con un lungo sospiro mi riscuoto e riapro gli occhi, solo per fissarli nelle iridi di Lucius, rese d'argento dal riflesso delle luci di scena. Amo i suoi occhi: è lì che ho letto tutto il suo dolore, e la sua paura, ma anche il coraggio e l'orgoglio che non lo hanno mai abbandonato.

 _Dio! Qual buio qui!_

 _O orribile silenzio!_

 _Deserto è tutt'intorno a me:_

 _nulla vive oltre a me._

 _O severa prova!_ _5_

Il seducente colore della voce tenorile mi colpisce dritto al cuore; percepisco in modo tangibile tutta la sofferenza, quasi tagliata nella carne viva, dell'aria del povero Florestan: quanto deve aver sofferto, Lucius, in quel tremendo anno in cui l'Oscuro Signore l'ha punito lasciandolo marcire tra i Dissennnatori!

 _Forse non sento un'aria soave,_

 _che sussurra dolcemente?_

 _E non s'illumina la mia tomba?_

 _Vedo come un angelo in rosea fragranza_

 _posarsi consolatore al mio fianco,_

 _un angelo, Leonore, la sposa_

 _che mi guida alla libertà nel regno dei cieli._ _6_

Tremo tra le braccia di Lucius che di nuovo mi stringono a lui, il suo tocco leggero eppure deciso, rassicurante e pieno d'amore, mentre le voci del soprano e del tenore sottolineano il nostro abbraccio.

 _(Leonore)_

 _Mio marito, mio marito al mio petto!_

 _(Florestan)_

 _Mia moglie, mia moglie al mio petto!_ _7_

1 Donald Gordon Grand Tier è il miglior ordini di palchi della Royal Opera House e il n. 33 è verso il centro.

2 Luisa Miller (G. Verdi) – Atto primo, Scena quinta. Si tratta dell'aria del Conte Walter che si duole che l'amato figlio, per il quale a suo tempo ha commesso un omicidio per assicurargli potere e ricchezze, ora non segua il suo volere e vede in questo la punizione divina per il suo crimine.

3 Luisa Miller (G. Verdi) – Atto secondo, Scena terza. Sempre il Conte Walter, in un duetto, che ricorda l'omicidio compiuto per conquistare un ambito retaggio da trasmettere al figlio.

4 Fidelio (Beethoven) – Atto primo, Scena sesta. La parte finale dell'aria di Leonore che, pur di ritrovare il marito (ingiustamente incarcerato), si è travestita da uomo per trovare un lavoro nel carcere dove sospetta che sia stato rinchiuso.

5 Fidelio (Beethoven) – Atto secondo, Scena prima. Si tratta dell''aria di Florestan, rinchiuso in un carcere sotterraneo, che apre l'atto e precede l'arrivo di Leonore nel sotterraneo.

6 Vedi nota 5.

7 Fidelio (Beethoven) – Atto secondo, Scena quinta. Tratto dal duetto dei due sposi che si abbracciano, finalmente liberi e felici.

5


End file.
